Kurama's Reflection: The Irony of the Sharingan
by LayeredPotential
Summary: Kurama takes a look at the window and sees the same weather. Really, can't these humans find anything better to do?


Kurama's Reflection: The Irony of the Sharingan

It was ironic really. Watching Naruto fighting Sasuke, just like when Madara had fought Hashirama. It was getting old really, hearing these two monologue all day at each other. Seeing Sasuke's eyes switch from the two tomoe state to the fully matured, three tomoe. Being able to see Naruto's chakra enhanced attacks clearly and move to anticipate them. Eyes that could see violence so clearly, but were so oblivious to the friend who was fighting for his life right in front of him. The happiness, the family that had been right in front of him with open arms this entire time. Always so proud, so calculating, so blind.

As usual, the Uchiha had fallen to the darkness, even with so many people furiously scrabbling to keep him in the light, in the bonds intertwined between the threads of humanity. Yet the Uchiha was fated to fall, a victim of circumstance really. With a pedigree inclined towards hatred, a fearing respect from a village that held nothing but bad memories, and a disillusionment towards the status quo, it really was no surprise that the Uchiha once again chose the path of conflict and hatred. Peace through war.

And continuing on the theme, the reincarnation of Asura couldn't deliver the final blow, sparing the avenger yet again, only to be stabbed in the back. To place trust in one who had fallen so far, to value the life of a stone cold individual over himself who's heart and spirit burned brighter than anyone else. That trust and cooperation only works if its both ways **you fool. ****Loving someone who doesn't want to be loved is just so disgusting.**

Kurama sighed. Despite the common perception that he was a demon of destruction and hatred (he certainly didn't try to deny it), he really was an embodiment of mischief, seemingly chaotic harmony, deceptive down to the bone. Or chakra. Really, this cycle of endless conflict between love and hate was getting _old_. The old sage really did not do the world any favors when he left his two sons to feud. He should've shook Indra down more thoroughly. And now Kurama had to watch his ancestors bash on each other, over and over again.

And _wow _Sasuke (or was it Sas-suck? Kurama couldn't be bothered to remember) looks really awful. That must be some serious skin irritation, he looks like a baked potato or something. And his hair and lips, that pale blue color makes him look anaerobic. And those wings, **woah**. They're like giant, nasty hands out of that episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. It's like every generation the ones who fall to darkness somehow manage to pervert themselves worse and worse. If Kurama could barf, it totally would.

"Sasuke, you're a monster..."

Kurama growled at that. **Are you kidding kid? Sasuke makes monsters look like angels. If he's a monster, he's like that creepy old serial killer uncle everyone in the family pretends doesn't exist.**

The two charge at each other with their biggest, baddest, and most obvious jutsu. They don't bother to dodge. And of course Naruto misses on purpose at the last moment. And Sasuke stabs him the chest. Again. **Why do I even, ugh!**

**Idiot Sage of Six Paths, Naruto had better be the generation that fixes things.** Kurama had long lost hope that these humans could get their shit together, but seriously all this fighting was really bad for his complexion. He might be an endless source of chakra, but he couldn't give an unlimited amount all the time! Plus having his container die would be a real pain in the ass. The paperwork in the underworld alone just to come back was a real bitch, Tsunade had no idea just how lucky she was to have subordinates to delegate to.

"The final valley, huh. To think that Sasuke and Naruto would battle it out here. It's pretty ironic, don't 'cha think." Pakkun stares forlornly out at the landmark.

Kakashi adjusts Naruto into a more comfortable position on his back.

"Yeah... Look at that river. The water just, rages on for eternity. Like this epic, never ending battle. As eternal as the two founding founders of the Hidden Leaf Village, forever standing as these statues. Naruto and Sasuke, as long as they live, the cycle will continue."[1]

Kurama snorts. **Yeah, you fools have seen nothing yet. This battle is totally not epic. It's pathetic. And Madara has a stick up his. And don't say that, you're gonna jinx it! No way is this cycle going to continue, not if I can help it. No more paperwork!**

* * *

[1] From Naruto episode 134 English dubbed

Inspired by watching Naruto, episode 134 during research for Wind Carved Change. Really, Kurama is not having fun. Poor kitsune. Sasuke sure is setting a bad example, parading around in angst and irony all the time. It's like the Uchiha are getting perennially bashed in the series. It's not their fault they're so prone to hatred, right?


End file.
